thetwinsfandomcom-20200213-history
Contributor's Guide
This guide will serve as a crash course introducing new contributors to the universe of The Twins. Use the box below to create a new page. Style Guide *In-universe articles will be written in the past-tense. *British-English spelling will be used. Overview The Twins is set in the eponymous pair of galaxies, Castor and Pollux, collectively known as The Twins. These galaxies were connected by a stable wormhole called the Origin, as the explorer who discovered it, and its usefulness, felt that a new era would begin, caused by the Origin, an era of peace and prosperity. Two galactic authorities were formed; the Castor Alliance and Pollux Imperium, the two polities remained at peace with one another until the Discord Era, starting in GSY 10783 when they went to war. The result of the war was the dissolution of the Alliance; and the Imperium seizing authority over both galaxies. Great Eras The Twins has many eras in which stories may be written, these eras will be listed here. Further information on each era can be found on its individual article. Note to contributors: Feel free to add eras, as long as they don't intersect any other eras, go for it. These eras are galaxies-wide, if you would like to create eras for a specific region, please just create the page for that era, and use the category "Eras". *The Foundation Era: GSY 6086 - GSY 10103 *The Unity Era: GSY 10103 - GSY 10690 *The Talon Wars (Era): GSY 10690 - 10695 *The Tranquility Era: GSY 10695 - GSY 10783 *The Discord Era: GSY 10783 - GSY 10797 *The Oppression Era: GSY 10797 - GSY 11144 Technology Technology in The Twins is very advanced, anything from faster than light travel to holograms. Hyperdrives facilitate FTL travel by punching a hole in the fabric of space, allowing the ship to enter Hyperspace; a dimension existing beneath Realspace where the laws of physics are simply different. Hyperspace is a turbulent and dangerous dimension, which means that Hyperdrives must form a tunnel through the distortion to allow safe travel. The quality of this "tunnel" determines a ship's maximum velocity, attempting to travel faster than the tunnel's quality permits would result in a vessel's destruction. The maximum speed of a ship in Hyperspace is measured as the HVR ('H'yperspace 'V'elocity 'R'ating). Each full HVR unit is equivalent to approximately 10 parsecs per standard hour. The current maximum HVR is 20. and the minimum would be 0.001. Most modern starships use helium-3 as fuel, a relatively easy to find isotope of helium that is used in fusion reactors. Helium-3 can be easily and cheaply skimmed from the upper atmosphere of many gas giants. Weaponry Most civilizations use blasters as their primary ranged weapon. Blasters fire a pulse of coherent energy which is usually referred to as a "bolt". Your average blaster bolt is simply a ball of plasma. To the casual observer a blaster bolt appears to be an elongated tube of light, but in reality it's only a ball about an inch thick. Starship Defense Pretty much all ships have some level of physical armor, but they can only load on so much armor, as weight is usually a consideration in the construction of a spacecraft. Aside from physical armoring, most ships have two forms of shielding, which are colloquially referred to as "screens". Kinetic screens utilize the manipulation of gravity fields to prevent solid objects from passing through them. Energy screens are forcefields designed to dissipate incoming radiation. Energy screens defend against incoming blaster fire. Inspiration Many things in this universe were heavily inspired by other works, some things, such as the Vira Brotherhood, are blatant ripoffs of other unique concepts (Jedi).